mdshurricanepredictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2020 and ended November 30th, 2020. Season Summary This season saw 25 depressions, 23 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 6 major. Overall, it was a well above average season in all categories. Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One *'Duration':June 4 – June 7 *'Category':Tropical Depression *'Pressure':1009 mb *'Wind Speed':30 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two *'Duration':June 15 – June 19 *'Category':Tropical Depression *'Pressure':1007 mb *'Wind Speed':35 mph *'Fatalities':1 *'Damage':$5,000 Hurricane Arthur Hurricane Arthur *'Duration':July 4 – July 15 *'Category':3 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':944 mb *'Wind Speed':125 mph *'Fatalities':45 *'Damage':$10.6 Billion USD Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Bertha *'Duration':July 14 – July 22 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':999 mb *'Wind Speed':65 mph *'Fatalities':2 *'Damage':$25,000 Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Cristobal *'Duration':August 7 – August 19 *'Category':5 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':886 mb *'Wind Speed':200 mph *'Fatalities':1,010 *'Damage':$94.5 Billion USD Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Dolly *'Duration':August 18 – August 28 *'Category':2 Hurricane *'Pressure':965 mb *'Wind Speed':105 mph *'Fatalities':14 *'Damage':$800 Million USD Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Storm Edouard *'Duration':August 21 – August 25 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1000 mb *'Wind Speed':60 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Hurricane Fay Hurricane Fay *'Duration':September 2 – September 13 *'Category':4 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':933 mb *'Wind Speed':145 mph *'Fatalities':340 *'Damage':$55.5 Billion USD Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Storm Gonzalo *'Duration':September 5 – September 8 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1002 mb *'Wind Speed':55 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':None Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Hanna *'Duration':September 7 – September 12 *'Category':2 Hurricane *'Pressure':971 mb *'Wind Speed':100 mph *'Fatalities':1 *'Damage':Minimal Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Isaias *'Duration':September 15 – September 22 *'Category':3 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':955 mb *'Wind Speed':120 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Josephine *'Duration':September 16 – September 25 *'Category':4 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':937 mb *'Wind Speed':140 mph *'Fatalities':67 *'Damage':$22.7 Billion USD Tropical Storm Kyle Tropical Storm Kyle *'Duration':September 18 – September 21 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1002 mb *'Wind Speed':60 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':None Tropical Storm Laura Tropical Storm Laura *'Duration':September 26 – September 29 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1004 mb *'Wind Speed':45 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Marco *'Duration':September 27 – September 30 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1001 mb *'Wind Speed':65 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':None Tropical Storm Nana Tropical Storm Nana *'Duration':October 2 – October 4 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1007 mb *'Wind Speed':50 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Storm Omar Tropical Storm Omar *'Duration':October 5 – October 9 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':997 mb *'Wind Speed':65 mph *'Fatalities':5 *'Damage':$100,000 Tropical Storm Paulette Tropical Storm Paulette *'Duration':October 7 – October 10 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1005 mb *'Wind Speed':45 mph *'Fatalities':1 *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Storm Rene Tropical Storm Rene *'Duration':October 10 – October 14 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1006 mb *'Wind Speed':55 mph *'Fatalities':1 *'Damage':Minimal Hurricane Sally Hurricane Sally *'Duration':October 10 – October 16 *'Category':1 Hurricane *'Pressure':979 mb *'Wind Speed':80 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Storm Teddy Tropical Storm Teddy *'Duration':October 16 – October 19 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':996 mb *'Wind Speed':65 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Tropical Storm Vicky Tropical Storm Vicky *'Duration':October 23 – October 27 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':997 mb *'Wind Speed':60 mph *'Fatalities':1 *'Damage':$65,000 Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Wilfred *'Duration':October 31 – November 11 *'Category':3 Major Hurricane *'Pressure':945 mb *'Wind Speed':125 mph *'Fatalities':77 *'Damage':$15.5 Billion Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Alpha *'Duration':November 4 – November 7 *'Category':Tropical Storm *'Pressure':1000 mb *'Wind Speed':60 mph *'Fatalities':5 *'Damage':$95,000 Subtropical Storm Beta Subtropical Storm Beta *'Duration':November 15 – November 18 *'Category':Subtropical Storm *'Pressure':1009 mb *'Wind Speed':50 mph *'Fatalities':None *'Damage':Minimal Storm names The following names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2020 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting in April 2021, the names Arthur, Cristobal, Fay, Josephine, and Wilfred were all retired due to extensive damage and deaths caused by each storm. They were replaced by Abraham, Carter, Freya, Joslyn, and Wesley for the 2026 season. The List for 2026 Notes * This is the first season to use names from the Greek alphabet since the 2005 season.